


This Charming Man

by WolfstarGarden



Series: The Smiths Triptych [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: "Someone as handsome as you really shouldn't care." Remus picks up a hitchhiker in the rain.Written for the "Remus does not like motorcycles, nor does he like their owners. He takes a particular dislike to the bloke who’s obnoxiously parked bike is blocking his path." prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus, as a safe and responsible driver, had always had a pet peeve about motorbikes on the road. In his experience, they were loud and obnoxious and always seemed to be speeding as they darted with dangerous abandon through busy lines of traffic.

Remus wasn’t a man generally given to prejudice, but his dislike of motorbikes had spilled over to the people who rode them. He hadn’t met many of them face-to-face, but they seemed to him like a brash and reckless type of people.

Remus had been glad to finally get his car out on the country roads and away from the bustling city traffic. A deep, steady rain was falling over the rolling hills. Mist settled on the horizon behind him, amplifying the glow of the setting sun.

Remus was certainly less than impressed when his progress to Godric’s Hollow was abruptly cut off by an enormous motorcycle blocking the road. “For fuck’s sake, what the hell is this?” he exclaimed.

Ramming his foot onto the brake, Remus gripped the wheel steady. His tyres barely held traction as he veered through a slick of water, dodging the monstrous vehicle blocking the entire lane. Scowling, Remus spat muttered curses and glared as he went past – and noticed too late the man crouched by the back wheel. Remus’ car sent a coursing wave of water over him.

And because Remus was a decent human being, a similar wave of remorse hit him as he saw the driver straighten with an obscene gesture.

Remus groaned. He was late – James would be expecting him already. He loathed motorbikes. He loathed their drivers. But he couldn’t in good conscience leave someone stranded on a lonely hillside in the pouring rain. He couldn’t leave when something was obviously wrong. Grumbling effusively, Remus slowed and slammed his car into reverse, swerving carefully onto the shoulder of the road and punching on his hazard lights.

He liked rain. It was cleansing. Remus stepped out of the car. The driver turned and awaited his approach. “Hey mate,” Remus called over the thrum of the rain. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“Bullshit, how could you miss me?” the man scowled up through drenched hair, dark makeup smudged around his bright grey eyes.

Remus fought down a spike of irritation. “I saw the ‘bike in the road, I didn’t see _you_. D’you wanna hand to get that hunk of metal out of the way or not?” The man brooded before giving a one-shouldered shrug and tipping his head in thanks.

When they were done, Remus shook back his sodden curls and asked, “D’you need a lift somewhere, or is someone coming for you?”

The man hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. “A ride would be great,” he mumbled. “Thanks, man.”

They tumbled into Remus’ car, the old leather seats squeaking as wet cloth settled against them. Remus turned the heater to maximum as he inched the car back onto the road, mud and gravel spitting from the wheels as the barest hint of steam rose in the tiny cabin. “I’m heading to Godric’s Hollow. That work for you?”

The stranger shrugged, his wet ‘bike leathers creaking. “Anywhere with a pay phone will work. I can sort myself out.”

Remus blinked mildly. He kept his tone light. “No mobile?”

Another shrug. “I forgot it. I was in a hurry.”

Remus’ interest was piqued, but he wasn’t going to pry. “I’m Remus, by the way,” he said, cracking the settling tension.

“Sirius,” the man said, tongue running across his damp lips. They were plump and swollen, as though he’d been biting at them. Remus snapped his eyes back to the road, swallowing away the glimmer of attraction that had hit him. He heard Sirius shift in the seat, stretching his legs forward into the foot well. Remus could almost hear the cogs turning inside his obviously troubled mind. He kept his gaze firmly on the mist-shrouded road.

It soon became incredibly humid inside the car. Remus fiddled with the heaters, bursting the windscreen with the air-conditioning to prevent it fogging over. The air was close and tainted with expensive cologne. Remus breathed deep, savouring the scent wafting from Sirius’ drying body.

Sirius glanced at him. “All right?”

“Ah. Yeah, thanks,” Remus said, fighting to hide his embarrassment.

Sirius shifted again, body sliding smoothly over the leather seat. “I guess I should thank you,” he said at length, voice barely more than a grumble.

 _You could give me a blow job_ , Remus thought cheekily. He tried to swallow his chuckle and failed.

“What?”

There was more than just defiance in Sirius’ voice – Remus heard it, a thread of vulnerability. He glanced over, taking in the soggy hair clinging to the handsome, tired face, pouty mouth, eyes that beamed forth with too many emotions for Remus to even attempt to decipher. His irritation at having this motorbike man in his car, at having had his pleasant drive interrupted, vanished abruptly to be replaced with soft sympathy. He cleared his throat. “Nothing, mate. You’re welcome.”

Sirius’ eyes rolled towards him. A gloved hand scrubbed over his face, flipping Remus with a spattering of water droplets as his hair flicked back. “Thanks.”

They were still a ways out of the Hollow and Sirius became increasingly agitated as they drove. Finally, Remus’ initial annoyance spiked again and he said, trying not to sound snappish, “You worried about something?”

Sirius’ head snapped around, almost as if he’d forgotten Remus was there. “What? Oh ... yeah. How big is this town we’re headed for? Is there someone I can get to tow my ‘bike in?”

Remus did not for one moment believe that Sirius’ distraction was caused by his motorbike being stranded on a desolate country road in the rain. “Sure,” he said, not looking over. Sirius was distracting him enough without Remus needing to notice his vulnerable good-looks. “My mate Gideon is a mechanic; he’ll help you out. What’s wrong with it, anyway?”

“Tyre’s fucked. I felt it going, managed to stop before it blew out.”

Remus huffed a pensive breath. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to get a tyre fixed today – Gid will do me favours, but only around standing bookings. You can borrow my phone if you like.”

Remus wriggled beneath the wheel, fishing his phone from his back pocket. When he passed it to Sirius he surprised a slightly glazed expression on his face, grey eyes glued to Remus’ slender hips. He unlocked the phone deftly and passed it over, turning back to the road with a slight smile. He heard the ghost of Gideon Prewett’s voice, listened as Sirius explained everything.

Shortly, Sirius rang off with a weary sigh.

“No good?” Remus asked, keeping his voice light as he navigated a slippery bend.

Sirius gazed out the window. “He said he’d pick the ‘bike up when he’s finished the job he’s on. But he can’t get a tyre until Monday.”

“Is there someone you can call to come and get you?”

A head shake and another shower of raindrops.

Remus was still annoyed enough that he felt anybody who hooned around on a motorcycle deserved it when the damn thing broke down. Yet there was something so deeply sorrowful about the man curled in his passenger seat that his natural empathy won out again. “D’you wanna talk about it?” he asked lowly. “Sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger.”

Siriu’ eyes floated shut. “My family just disowned me.”

Remus had never heard such a heavily numb voice. He let a beat pass. “That must feel terrible.”

Sirius rested his head against the bleary window. “Yeah, kinda. They’re not really good people; we’ve almost hated each other for years. I guess they’re still family though, huh?”

Remus shifted gears as they propelled up another hillside. “Do you have anyone else? Relatives, friends?”

Sirius was quiet for a long moment. “A couple of people. But the only phone number I know is my uncle’s, and he’s outta the country.”

Remus rolled his tongue stud around, a habit he’d developed when thoughtful. “Look, I’m staying with my mate in Godric’s Hollow. While usually I’d never offer this to a biker, if I ask him he’ll put you up for a night or two. Until your machine is fixed.”

Sirius’ head snapped around. “Are you judging me? You think that I’m some rough prick because I have a motorcycle? I’m not a fucking charity case, mate.”

Remus paused, sucking a deep breath before continuing calmly. “My experience with bike-types hasn’t been good. I’d be more than pleased if you can prove me wrong. As for charity ... I just don’t like to see someone beaten down.”

Sirius continued to stare, eyes pinched narrow. Finally he let his breath out on a frustrated puff. “You’ve been kind and I appreciate it. Your friend won’t mind?”

Remus chuckled. “Oh, Prongs, no. His folks ran a b-n-b; he’s used to random folk. We’ll take you out with us tonight – you look like you could use it.”

Sirius finally relaxed back into the seat, damp hair tumbling across his brow in scruffy loops. “I haven’t got a thing to wear,” he mumbled.

Remus laughed again, the words spilling from him unchecked. “Someone as handsome as you really shouldn’t care.”

l-l

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "This will be nice and fluffy! No drama for my sweet puppies!"
> 
> Yeah. Naturally this chapter gets a dose of gratuitous angst. Thanks to tumblr.
> 
> Plus, it's really poorly edited because I should have been in bed an hour ago but I wanted to get it uploaded. So yeah.

 

 _Someone as handsome as you really shouldn’t care_.

Remus’ words echoed through Sirius’ mind as he warmed his frozen body under jets of steaming water in the incredibly fancy guest bathroom. James had been more than accommodating, accepting Sirius with genuine welcome.

He was inexplicably drawn to Remus. There was something incredibly alluring about him, despite his obvious distaste of motorbikes and their drivers. He was desperately attractive – not the stand-out type of handsome that Sirius was blessed with, but a quiet, reserved type of conventional good-looks. Sirius kept remembering the glittering mischief in his amber eyes.

“Bloody typical,” Sirius muttered, spraying water off his lips as he shucked his hair back. His parents had disowned him because of his sexuality. Now he was being slapped in the face by it. The whole thing left him rattled and uncharacteristically insecure.

So it was that, despite forcing himself onto strangers, Sirius was glad to have a night out. James had kindly taken his rain-soaked clothes away and replaced them with a set of his own. They were draped across the bed in the plush guestroom. Sirius was grateful.

When he was dried and dressed, Sirius made for the drawing room. His thanks were brushed off quickly.

“Ah, it’s fine. No stranger than having middle-aged couples rocking up every weekend. Besides, if Moony’s taken to you then you can’t be all bad.” James grinned, glancing between Sirius and Remus knowingly. Sirius experienced a squirm of discomfort.

It passed quickly. James was simply too easy to get along with – ebullient and engaging, he was as cheeky as Remus was sarcastic. It was good company, and before long Sirius was feeling more relaxed than he had in days. When James left the room, Remus turned to him with a grin. “You still fancy coming out with us then?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said slowly, eyes roaming carefully across Remus. Damn, but he was attractive. Remus seemed altogether too collected and assured – it rattled him in an odd way. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Godric’s Hollow was a small village after coming from London. There were only two pubs with dance floors and standing by the bar with a bass line echoing under his feet, Sirius finally felt the last dregs of tension melt from his muscles. James dragged his girlfriend into the throng of dancing bodies, throwing a farewell grin over his shoulder.

Remus looked at Sirius over the lip of his bottle. “You’re looking more relaxed.”

Sirius tipped his weight from foot to foot and smirked. “This is my sort of environment.”

Remus quirked a mischievous brow. “Oh, really? And why is that?”

 _Join me on the dance floor and I’ll show you_. Sirius shrugged. “I like having a good time and being around people.”

Remus graced him with a long, appraising look as he swigged his drink. Finally, he rolled his shoulders back and asked mildly, “Do you dance?”

Something warm swooped low through Sirius’ belly. He nodded.

Remus was a brilliant dancer. He carved a smooth path through the shifting bodies, moving with simple confidence. They didn’t speak, but their bodies did, fitting around each other in time to the music in a subtle flirtation of flesh. They danced until they were hot and tired and then Remus deposited Sirius back in James’ care before loping away quietly. Sirius gazed after him, but he was quickly lost in the crowd.

James swung an arm around him with a grin, and introduced Sirius to his girlfriend Lily, before buying a round of drinks and smoothly pulling Sirius into conversation. He liked James immensely. There was nothing false about him, even down to his slight arrogance. It was so incredibly refreshing and James so charming that Sirius didn’t notice for some time that Remus hadn’t come back.

When he did, James frowned  at his query. “He’s probably snuck out for a cigarette. He likes the odd one, but knows I don’t approve. Through there,” James pointed to a door. Sirius excused himself.

The door led to a side road, dark but not far back from the main street. It seemed James was right – the burn of tobacco hung in the air.

“You know you want it,” growled a low voice. Sirius started, glancing towards the voice. A couple was twined in the shadows against the pub wall some metres away. Not wanting to interrupt Sirius made to turn the other way when the second voice reached him.

“Get _the fuck_ off me, Fen!”

Sirius whipped around – that angry, panicked voice was Remus.

“You’ve missed this, haven’t you Remus? _Hold still!_ ” A fist cracked out violently, slamming Remus’ head into the wall. He grunted dully, body sagging against the fist pinning his hands up. “That’s better,” a savage, lustful growl. His head dropped to Remus’ throat. “This is how I like you...”

Sirius lunged forward, closing the distance before he even realised he was moving. “Get off of him,” he snarled.

The man’s face came up. “Get away or you’ll be next.”

“Like fuck!” Sirius shot his hand out, slamming it against a scruffy jaw. He knew how to fight and where to hit. The man tumbled backwards. Remus glanced up through bleary eyes.

The man righted himself and glared at Sirius. “This is between me and him.”

“I heard him tell you to leave,” Sirius snapped, moving in front of Remus. He drew himself up, blocking the way.

The man sized him up, eyes dark and vicious. Then he spat, a sour glob landing on the sleeve of Sirius’ shirt. “Not fucking worth it anyway, slut,” he bit out before slinking away, hiding in the glare of a street lamp. The roar of a motorbike engine split the night and peeled away. Sirius felt a piercing understanding, but ignored it as he turned to Remus.

“Thanks,” Remus murmured thickly, leaning against the wall. His gaze was only half-focussed, florid bruises marring his face. His lip was split and bleeding. “Uh ... thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Sirius said, bemused. He reached out with steadying hands. “Who-?”

“A mistake,” Remus mumbled. He shuddered violently under Sirius’ fingertips.

“Fuck... sit down, Remus, here...” Sirius eased him to the ground and crouched beside him. “Are you okay? D’you want me to get James, or call an ambulance or ... what the fuck happened, did he...”

“M’fine. It’s not the first time.”

Righteous fury bubbled up Sirius’ throat. He was shaking too, pumping with adrenaline. “What d’you mean?”

Remus’ eyes rolled in his head as he rubbed his chafed wrists. There were deep bite imprints on his neck; one prickled with blood. “He’s an ... an ex. Ah. Eurgh. Uh, thanks. Huh, I’m glad I gave you a lift.” Remus forced a mirthless chuckle.

“You dated that guy?” Sirius asked lowly, head swivelling toward the empty road. The air was cool and quiet around them.

Remus nodded and groaned. He raised a trembling hand to his bruised temple. “Yeah, awhile back. He’s uh ... well, possessive. Doesn’t let go.”

“Remus...”

“Don’t!” the word was sharp. “Just don’t. I know, alright? It’s not that easy.”

Sirius swallowed. “Well, I’m just glad I was here to help.”

Remus sighed, eyes flicking open. The left one was fully blood shot under the swollen lids. “Oh gods, Sirius ... so am I.” His voice was small and vulnerable, and in the space of an eye-blink the confident, charming man Sirius had met disintegrated into a wild thing, defensive and awkward.

Sirius felt out of his depth. “I don’t wanna leave you on your own, but ... would you like me to get James?”

Remus shook his head, a tiny movement. “Not yet. Oh god...” Remus crumpled in on himself, arms curling around his knees. He hid his face but scrabbled a hand out, latching onto the first part of Sirius he found. “I’m sorry. You’ve had a bad enough day already, without this.”

“It’s not your fault. I wanted to kill that motherfucker.”

Remus’ head tipped sideways. His eyes glowed with bottomless misery. “People treat us the way we let them,” he said in a thread of a voice.

“That doesn’t apply to abusers,” Sirius said, iron-strong. “Take it from me, I know about these things.”

There was a stretch of quiet, then Remus sighed. “I had a cigarette,” he muttered, glancing around. A stub and column of ash lay discarded a foot away. Remus struggled into a sit, scrambling in a pocket and dragging out a crumpled packet. He drew out a smoke and tipped the box towards Sirius.

He didn’t usually smoke, but the blood was quick and sharp in his veins and impulse made him take one. The spark and flare of the flint lit the dark and Sirius inhaled gratefully. He let a beat pass while Remus lit his cigarette, perched carefully between quivering fingers. “D’you want to talk about it?”

Remus hoisted a shoulder in a non-committal shrug. “We both know bad people.”

“He’s probably why you dislike motorcycles, huh?”

Remus shivered. “Yeah,” he said. His tone was empty. He dragged long and the cigarette glowed bright, a curl of blue smoke tracing a warped ladder into the night air.

“Well, we aren’t all like that,” Sirius murmured, not sure what else to say. Remus appeared glad just to sit there, using his presence as security. Sirius wanted to reach out, touch him, reassure him. But they weren’t friends, they were little better than strangers.

He was surprised when Remus’ hand coiled around his, fingers twisting randomly together. “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, complete! Less angst, more fluff - and astonishing myself, no smut! Tbh I planned smut for this story, but it would not have suited the plot. So mostly fluff. But that's nice too.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

There are some things that will bring people together. Helping out a stranded man in a rainstorm is one. Saving someone from a violent ex-partner is another.

Remus and Sirius quickly found that they couldn’t help but be friends.

James had found them sitting alone in the side road and had jumped on Sirius before the two of them had a chance to explain about the attack. James knew all about Fenrir Greyback and wasted no time bundling everyone into his car and racing home.

Remus was still shivering. He didn’t want to face James, not yet, with his sweet over-protectiveness. So he bid the others goodnight and escaped to away to his room under the weight of James’ caring glare. He heard Lily asking if he’d be okay as he pushed the door shut.

Remus tried to fight down a hideous, surging panic but the boiling wave of his vicious memories tumbled through his mind and even the pounding drench of a painfully hot shower couldn’t push them down. He stepped into his pyjamas shaking worse than ever. He felt raw and exposed.

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door. Sucking in a steadying breath, Remus cracked it open.

He had thought it would be James, but it was Sirius. The muscles of Remus’ brow pulled into a crease. “Oh, Sirius. Is something wrong?”

Sirius shuffled awkwardly. “I ah ... I just wanted to check you were okay. You seemed pretty rattled.”

Remus snorted without mirth. “Yeah... come in,” he said, stepping back and letting a surprised Sirius inside.

They settled at opposite ends of the bed, Remus curling against his pillows. Sirius perched by the footboard, staring at his feet. “Are you okay?” he asked, glancing up through threads of black hair.

Remus forced a thin smile. “Not really. But I will be.”

“Yeah?”

Remus nodded, damp curls tumbling across his forehead. “Yeah. This isn’t the first time, and nobody keeps me safer than James. I bet he’s already reported it.”

“Mm, he rang someone as soon as you came down here, but I just wanted to check... well, I have now. I should let you get some rest.”

“No – oh,” Remus reacted as Sirius started to stand. “Sorry, just ... some company would be nice. To distract me.”

Sirius offered him bracing smile and settled back. “Sure thing.”

They fell into conversation, skirting smoothly around the heavy topics draped between them – including what Remus hoped was a mutual attraction. Ordinarily, he would have asked out a guy like Sirius if he’d met him in the bar. But such intimate information about one another so soon had created a precarious balance. It was simply easier to ignore it and be friendly.

Small talk came remarkably easy to them and soon they were laughing together, all problems pushed into the background. Remus’ shadows began to fade.

Sirius was laughing with glittering eyes, his throat exposed. Remus wanted to taste that delicate skin ... he looked sharply away, but Sirius had seen. “Alright, Remus?”

He nodded slowly. “I’m feeling a bit steadier again, thanks. God, I am sorry about Greyback, Sirius. I wouldn’t have invited you out tonight if I’d realised ... well, _I_ wouldn’t have been there if I’d realised.”

“It’s okay – well, not _okay_ – but you don’t need to apologise. I’ve been knocked around too, I get it.”

Remus gazed at him, startled. He wasn’t about to own up to all the things Greyback had done to him, to things that he’d done to himself afterwards in shame and self-loathing. But his interest was piqued and the topic was finally aired anyway. “Bad relationship, too?” he asked mildly.

“No. My mother,” Sirius said with a wan smile. He fiddled with the signet ring on his left hand. “She even broke my arm once.”

Remus sucked a breath sharply through his teeth. “I can understand why you’re cutting ties with them.”

Sirius sighed dismissively, rolling his shoulders back and dropping into recline, resting on his elbows. “Should have done it years ago. Family ... it’s hard. But after this morning...” His expression was closed.

“What happened?” Remus asked gently, sensing Sirius’ need to talk.

Sirius swivelled his head towards Remus. He blinked his heavy-lidded eyes slowly. “I finally told them that I’m gay.”

Privately, Remus was ashamed of his initial reaction. _Oh thank fuck, yes_. “They won’t support you?”

“If I’m being honest,” Sirius said, considering Remus with a squint, “I think we all just wanted an excuse to get the fuck out of each others’ lives. Even so...” He sighed wearily. “I hate to admit that despite everything, I’d always hoped to earn their approval at _something_.”

Remus let a beat pass, then murmured, “I think I understand.” He was trying not to check out Sirius too obviously. Remus hadn’t dared to hope, even when they danced together, that Sirius was anything more than an insufferable flirt. He’d seen enough bucks’ shows to know that a few drinks and a dance floor didn’t have to mean anything. “You know you don’t need anybody’s approval, right?”

Sirius was still eyeing him, hands restless in his lap. “You’re probably right.”

“Send that ring back,” Remus said confidently, nodding at Sirius’ fiddling fingers.

It surprised him. “What?”

“Return the signet ring. Have the last word.”

Sirius stared down at his hands. He was silent for a long time before meeting Remus’ eyes again. “Maybe, yeah. But what about you? How’re you going to stay safe?”

Remus turned suddenly nervous. “You mean with Greyback? Well... he won’t stick around now he’s been rumbled. I’ll be fine for a few months.”

“Is that what happens? He keeps coming along to rough you up and then disappears again?”

Remus shrugged noncommittally. “Basically. There’s a restraining order but you probably noticed he doesn’t abide by it. I’ve a mate who’s a cop though; he’ll give Greyback a scare and he’ll back off for a bit.” Remus touched his swollen face gingerly. His voice was low. “He took me by surprise tonight. Sometimes I can fight him off.”

“How long has it been going on?” Sirius sounded as appalled as Remus was with himself.

Remus had been enjoying the distraction of their conversation and wriggled uncomfortably at the reminder. He strove for a flippant tone but even to his own ears he sounded forced and detached. “I left him nearly two years ago. We dated for maybe a year. It wasn’t good. But I didn’t see the red flags until it was too late.”

“Nobody ever does.”

“Sirius ... I don’t want to talk about this. Not tonight. D’you mind?” He was shaking again.

Righteous fury burned in the lines of Sirius’ face. He smiled carefully. “Of course, I’m sorry. Not my place to lecture you.”

“No,” Remus said, taking a chance and reaching across to drape his fingers over Sirius’. He wanted touch to help ground him again. He wanted to touch Sirius. “I really appreciate your concern.”

Sirius’ breath shuddered in his throat. He paused, nibbling his lower lip distractedly before twisting his hand and winding their fingers loosely together. “Remus ... uh, can I get your phone number?”

Remus was pleasantly startled. He beamed. “Maybe...” Sirius’ face fell and Remus almost laughed. This was safe ground; he knew well how to tease. “Why exactly do you want it?”

There was a long moment of lips moving but no words before Sirius finally stuttered, “I like you. I’d like to get to know you better. On Monday I’ll be gone and I don’t want to never see you again.”

“Hm,” Remus murmured, enjoying Sirius’ disconcertion. “What are we talking about Sirius? Friendship or romance?”

Sirius bit his lip again, sparking a thrill of desire along Remus’ spine. His eyes answered for him but Remus waited for a word. “Both?”

Shuffling closer while gauging Sirius’ reaction, Remus let his smile soften. Sirius pushed himself upright, making room for Remus beside him on the bed. “Sirius, we’ve already spent an evening together. Kiss me. And then I’ll answer.”

Sirius looked startled and Remus was amused. He watched as the tip of a pink tongue flitted along pouty lips but didn’t wait for Sirius to give him approval; Remus slid his hand around Sirius’ neck and closed the gap between them, pressing their mouths together tenderly. Sirius relaxed against him, hands rising and closing on Remus’ body.

Long and slow, Remus broke the kiss. He was breathless again, every inch of him tingling. Sirius was pressed hard to his chest, his fingers biting a path along the wave of Remus’ ribs. Under his fingertips, Remus felt the strong and fast beat of Sirius’ pulse. Remus grinned sweetly and leant in close. “Yes, Sirius. You can have my number.”


End file.
